Dragon's Fire
by Jazzxprowl4ever
Summary: Cassandra Dragomir comes from an ancient pureblood family and she is the eldest of three sisters. She has led a wondrous life so far despite her mother's disgust for her life of adventure. When Dumbledore offered her a position at Hogwarts, she jumped at the chance. Follow Cassandra as she helps her sister and her friends along their journey.
A/N: this is a Harry Potter fanfic. It's about the Dragomir Family and how they help Harry. Cassandra will be a student Professor or Professor-in-Training at Hogwarts and her sisters are students who join in on the adventures with the golden trio.

I do not own Harry Potter.

-Future-

Cassandra Dragomir held the limp, dead body, close and screamed out her anguish and frustration. She watched as the flames consumed the Dragomir Manor and her soul, she clutched the body closer. Not wanting to let go and wondering how everything got so messed up. Cassandra heard the sound of people running but she didn't care, she didn't care for anything, anymore. Her wounds bled but she made no move to heal them. Voices called to hear but she didn't hear. A hand closed itself around her arm, she fought against it. Tears blurred her vision, she knew that scent from anywhere. The hand pulled her into a body and arms wrapped around her shaking body and she sagged against the owner of the arms," Cassandra." The chest rumbled as he spoke, Cassandra fisted his black robes in her bloody, dirty hands. "Tell us what happened?"

"Severus..." Cassandra sobbed at the Potions Professor," They killed my family! The Death Eaters!"

"Not your whole family, you still have the twins." Severus drawled, trying to comfort the woman to the best of his abilities.

"Fire created my family and now fire destroyed us." Cassandra murmured, the prophecy that was told to her years ago, has came true. More tears sprung from her eyes and more sobs shook her body, Severus Snape's arms tightened around her as he lead her away from the burning husk, that was once a home.

-present-

The white-haired woman smiled into her coffee as her mother scolded her for being... abnormal, compared to other witches her age. That amused Cassandra Dragomir to no end, they were witches. She found her mother's antics endearing but annoying and unnecessary. Clarissa Dragomir continued to rant about how other women her age had at least two or more children. Cassandra sighed and rolled her sapphire blue eyes, other woman where raised to do that like her mother tried too and Cassandra didn't want that. Sure, she wanted children but after she's accomplished what she wanted to and fall in love, not to been pushed into it. On her own terms. She set her coffee down an stood up," Mother, I live an amazing life that you should be glad that I'm happy, eh? How about I make it up to you by taking Selena and Artemis to Diagon Alley for school supplies?" Cassandra said, wrapping her arms around her mother for a quick hug before stepping back. She offered a small smirk to her mother.

"Fine." Her mother gave in way to easy. "I know you'll just do it again, Cassie. Off with you, my little dragon." Clarissa made a shooing motion and sat on a black leather couch in the Dragomir Manor's family room. It was a massive room decorated by her mother as she was the head of the Dragomir household and that meant expensive and elegant. Cassandra's tastes differ to her mother's but she would only be living at the Manor for another five months while her own Manor was in the process of being built.

The doorbell chimed out and Clarissa moved to stand up, Cassandra waved her off. "No, enjoy a cup of coffee. I'll get the door, mother." She walked out of the family room and to the front door. Her flowing, silky black dress twirled behind her and her black heels clicked against marble floor. Cassandra opened the door and her eyes widened in surprise. "Professor Dumbledore, what a surprise. It's been years." She said and hugged her former Headmaster, tightly. At Hogwarts when she was suffering the stresses of being an odd child she would often relied on Dumbledore's help or the privacy of the dungeons with Professor Severus Snape, brewing potions. She stepped away and allowed Dumbledore to enter. His blue robes billowing as he moved in to the entryway.

"Too long, Cassie, you're looking well." Dumbledore greeted, his eyes sparkling. Another man dressed in black tailored robes stepped in.

He inclined his head to Cassandra, his onyx eyes bore into her blue gaze," Miss Dragomir." He said with an indifferent tone of voice.

"Severus Snape." Cassandra teased, she used to loved to prank the potions master during her years at Hogwarts. She suffered weeks worth of detention when she was caught but it was worth it.

"May I ask what brings the Headmaster and Professor of Hogwarts to my home? You can tell me over a glass of fire whiskey." Cassandra gestured for them to follow her into the Manor's kitchen, away from her mother's prying ears on the opposite side of the Manor. They followed the witch into the kitchen, where they watched her pull down a glass of the liquor and three glasses out of a black wood cabinet. Cassandra poured the liquor and handed them to the wizards. Both said their thanks an sipped their fire whiskey. Severus' eyes flickered over to the far end of the counter where an object lay on the granite countertop. Cassandra followed his gaze and realized what it was and she groaned.

"Selena! Artemis! Get your sorry arses down here and put my stuff back!" Cassandra ordered.

"Not our mom!" Came their sharp reply.

"My stuff you stole, plus eldest!"

"Victor is the eldest." They shot back. To their older sister.

"Well, Vic isn't here to hex you seven ways to Sunday, I am! Now, get down here and put my stuff back or I won't take you to get your school supplies, tomorrow!" Cassandra growled and then came the reluctant patter of footsteps, coming down stairs. She turned back to the men and rolled her eyes," You're gonna have your work cut out for you with them, Headmaster." Cassandra said, meaning every word.

"Perhaps, you as well? Cassandra." Dumbledore prompted.

Cassandra rose an eyebrow at him," What are you implying, Dumbledore?" She asked, almost warily.

"We've came to offer you a position at Hogwarts, Cassie." Dumbledore said.

"Here I thought that there were no Professor positions open at Hogwarts." Cassandra countered.

"There are none, miss Dragomir." Severus drawled out from the opposite side of the kitchen, still sipping on the fire whiskey. He leaned against the countertop. His dark gaze watched Cassandra Dragomir's movements when she caught him watching, she glared and stuck her tongue out at Severus, he rose an eyebrow at her childish behavior but said nothing.

"Then why-?" Cassandra begun to ask but Dumbledore cut her off with a raise of his wrinkled hand and she frowned at him, waiting for him to continue.

"The first student Professor at Hogwarts, you would be under Minerva Mcgonagall, studying to one day take over her position as Transfiguration Professor. You will also work under any other professors that require your help." Dumbledore explained to her in his always wise, old voice.

"Oh! Is Minerva dying?!" Cassandra asked in a panicked voice. She looked up to the Head of Gryffindor, more so than her own mother. She would never tell Clarissa that.

Severus scoffed," That woman is far too stubborn to die."

Cassandra let out a breath of relief and gave a little laugh," Say, I take this position. Can I do what the other Professors can do?"

"Of course."

she hummed and took a large swallow from the liquor, the burning liquid sloshed in her mouth and down her throat. After a few minutes of careful consideration with the pros and cons, Cassandra spoke," Well, since you twisted my arm."

Albus Dumbledore smiled, raised his glass and said," A toast to the newest addition of the Hogwarts staff." Cassandra smiled and did the same, Severus followed the two's actions.

A very loud groan sounded from the end of the large kitchen, Cassandra's head snapped to its source. Selena and Artemis. "We'll be stuck with you for school!" Artemis whined, her wet white hair plastered to her scalp.

Cassandra smirked," You know you love it. Take my stuff, put it back and go to bed. We can talk more about it in the morning." with a few grumbles of protest, the Dragomir twins huffed and dragged themselves upstairs, being very dramatic about the whole thing.

"We must be going, Cassie, We'll see you at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, putting down his empty glass." Thank you for your hospitality." Severus thanked her as well, quietly.

"My doors are always open for you, too." Cassandra replied, leading them to the entryway. "See you soon."

"Goodbye, Cassie."

"Goodbye, Miss Dragomir."

She smiled and then a large explosion echoed throughout the Manor, she could hear her mother scolding her sisters. Cassandra sighed and thought, tonight would be a long night. Severus rose an eyebrow at Cassandra and Albus opened his mouth to ask a question but she spoke before him," All I say is that you most definitely have your work cut out for you." She said with a tight smile.

"We." The old Headmaster corrected her," We." he walked away from her house. Severus nodded at her and walked after Albus, muttering about the Weasley twins and Dragomir twins. Cassandra smiled, again, this would be a year she would never forget.


End file.
